Extraordinary
by ReaperCreeper
Summary: Eleventh Doctor is having dreams about girl, who claims to be his Dream Walker - semi-physical manifestation of all his dreams. She's beautiful, he's vain. She's Dream Walker, he's Time Lord. Eleventh/OC, contains hints about my headcanon about 10th/Rose.


When you are the last of the Time Lords strange things can happen.

Especially when it's your eleventh incarnation - and your time is slowly coming to an end. Being aware of this moment -being aware of unavoidable death - can drive you insane.

But the Doctor wasn't afraid of dying. He was only afraid of being insane - and his dreams weren't helpful. Not at all.

In his dreams was this girl. Not a regular girl - there was something... Extraordinary in her.

Something non-human.

She was beautiful, yes. Her long, slightly wavy hair were dark and silky. Her skin was perfectly smooth and her figure was simply perfect.

She was wearing elegant, slightly old-fashioned shoes, skinny shorts, white, elegant shirt, suspenders, beige jacket and red fez.

It was exactly what Eleventh would wear, if he were a woman - and it was strange.

-_ Who are you? - _he asked her once - _What's your name?_

_- I have no name. - _she replied with weird, mesmerizing smile - _I have no name, but you do know me, Doctor, you do know me well._

_- I am sorry, girl. - _he said quietly, watching her - _I have no idea who you are and what are you doing in this little dream of mine._

_- We are the same, Doctor - _she whispered - _we are exactly the same. We are eleventh, our time is coming to an end. We were born at the same day, at Gallifrey. And we both lost someone we love. The only difference is I am unable to touch this world. I only can wander between the dreams._

_- Then you and I are not exactly the same. - _he pointed out - _You are one of the Dream Walkers, and I am the Time Lord._

_- Correct. - _she agreed, with weak smile on her face - _I am your Dream Walker, Doctor. I am lost, wandering soul who is only albe to live in illusion. I am you, Doctor._

_- Then tell me something. Who did I lost?_

_- A girl. - _she answered after few seconds - _A girl from Earth. Not an ordinary girl; she was special. But now she's gone, she's living her life in the parallel world. With another man at her side. And her name is Rose. Rose Tyler._

_- But that's not true..! - _he almost screamed - _I... I don't love her, not anymore! It was him who loved her!_

_- But he's still inside you, isn't he? - _she whispered - _Deep inside. Lost in the darkness, mourning at his loss..._

_- How can you know that?_

_- Told you already. - _she smiled sadly - _I am you. I know more about you than you will ever discover. I was with you at your beginning and so I will at the end._

_- But... WHAT are you exactly?_

_- I am what's left - or maybe this is what I ever was? - _she looked at him sadly - _I am hopes and dreams of your previous lifes. I am their life and death, I am happiness and sadness. I am your Dream Walker. I am the guardian of your dreams. His dreams. And he needs help._

_- Who is... He..?_

_- The previous one. - _she closed her eyes - _The sad one, oh, so very, very sad... Proper, accurate, English boy. Always in tweed, always ready to fight for her life. He needs your help. You need my help._

_- And how do I..?_

_- Breath of Life. - _she smiled - _Give it to the clone. Breath can travel between the worlds, you know; it will reach him. Change him. Once again the sad one will see his love._

_- Fair enough, I will give him this. But before I do... - _he bowed slightly - _Will you dance with me?I always wanted to dance with myself._

And so they danced, wearing the same clothes and breathing in the same rhytm.

After a while, girl closed her eyes.

-_ You are handsome man, Doctor. - _she pointed out quietly.

-_ And you are pretty, Dream Walker... Or rather, She-Doctor. - _he smiled - _Bet I'd look the same as a girl._

She laughed quietly.

-_ Now, when you agreed to give him this breath - _she said - _my physical manifestation is no longer needed in your dream. I have to leave - but remember. - _she looked straight into Doctor's eyes - _I will always be with you. Forever._

_- Before you go... Why this body?_

_- Because - _she smiled sadly - _there's only one person, who will never leave nor disappoint you. And this person... Is yourself._

She then kissed him softly.

And then she was gone.

Doctor smiled to himself, feeling a bit dizzy. The dream started to fade; it was time to wake up.

-_ Well. - _he whispered to himself - _This surely was one hell of an extraordinary meeting._


End file.
